Alto VS Falsetto
by Shiiimizu
Summary: ONE SHOT : Viola défie Falsetto en duel par amour pour Jazz. Mais elle perd. Jazz/Viola


**Boujour à tous ! C'est ma deuxième fic ! (enfin première sur Eternal Sonata) Je vous remercie déjà de venir la lire ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) car ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si vous l'avez aimée ou pas :)  
Je préviens maintenant, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les noms d'origine (c'est-à-dire ceux dans le jeu anglais) car... Bah j'aime pas ceux du jeu français tout simplement XD enfin je préfére ceux d'origine. Donc pour ceux qui ne saurait pas :  
Viola = Harpe  
Falsetto = Mazurka  
Beat = Piccolo  
March = Marcia  
Voilà bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Alto VS Falsetto**

Tout le monde croyait tout connaître de Viola, pourtant ils se trompaient. Ils la voyaient comme une personne enjouée et indépendante, mais ils se trompaient. Ils ne connaissaient pas ses tourments, ses douleurs ou même ses envies. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une autre lueur que la joie illuminer ses yeux. Cependant, aujourd'hui, une autre lueur brulait dans son regard : la détermination. C'était avec cette fermeté qu'elle se dirigeait vers notre petite troupe qui se composait de Polka, Allegretto, March, Salsa, Beat, et plus précisément de la personne vers laquelle s'orientait Viola. Arrivée à destination, elle se stoppa nette face à l'individu concerné.

- Falsetto, il faut qu'on parle. Dit simplement l'archère, sans aucune salutation. En privé. Rajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons qui les observaient assez surpris.  
- Euh... Très bien... Hésita Falsetto en voyant une toute nouvelle expression sur le visage sa camarade.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en retrait laissant leurs amis assez septiques vis-à-vis du nouveau comportement de Viola, d'habitude si joviale.

- Vous croyez que c'est grave ? S'inquiéta Polka pour ses amies.  
- Je ne saurais te dire Polka... J'ai vu Viola réfléchir toute la matinée, ça doit être important pour elle je pense. Affirma March, refermant son livre sur ses genous.  
- Peut-être qu'elles vont juste jouer ? Essaya le pauvre Beat qui ne voulait pas penser à des choses fâcheuses.  
- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Lâcha Salsa en donnant un coup dans la tête du petit garçon. Tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont jouer ? Moi je suis sûre que la vieille dame et Falsetto vont s'entraîner à faire des tours de magie sans nous !  
- Je ne pense pas Salsa. Avoua Allegretto, désespéré par la réaction de la petite fille.  
- Toi aussi tu es dans le coup ! Je suis certaine que tu leur as appris des tours et que tu ne veux pas nous les dire ! Protesta Salsa en sauttant sur place pour essayer de montrer son mécontentement. Viens Beat, on va aller les espionner ! S'emporta-t-elle en tirant le bras du petit garçon qui demandait de l'aide aux personnes présentes.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Salsa... Avertit Polka.

Mais c'était trop tard, Salsa courait déjà en direction des deux jeunes filles en traînant Beat derrière elle. Elle grimpa dans un arbre en hurlant à Beat de la suivre sinon elle lui dessinerait sur le visage pendant qu'il dormirait. Le malheureux gamin n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Le groupe soupira face aux manières de la fillette, excepté March qui était amusée par l'attitude de sa soeur ainsi que celle de Beat.  
Plus loin, dans une prairie plutôt vaste, les deux jeunes filles se faisaient face et n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Beat et Salsa malgré les cris de cette dernière, surement trop concentrées sur leur conversation.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai du mal comprendre... Demanda Falsetto assez ahurie par la demande de sa rivale.  
- Je veux que nous nous combattions. Déclara tout simplement l'archère, les mains sur les hanches et la tête haute en signe de défi.  
- Mais tu es folle ! Pourquoi se battre ? Repliqua la jeune guerrière. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennemis comme ça...  
- Ecoutes... J'en ai assez de me battre contre toi pour savoir qui de nous deux finira avec Jazz. Je veux régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Exprima la blonde avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux que Falsetto n'arrivait pas à définir. Un duel me semble le plus appropié, ne crois-tu pas ? Ne veux-tu pas avoir la médaille d'or auprès de Jazz ?

- Si, bien sur que si ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Mais... Bon, très bien, battons-nous !

Les deux guerrières se mirent en place pour commencer le duel. Viola demanda à Arco d'aller se mettre à l'abri, ce que fit son compagnon. Ne pas retenir ses coups était la seule règle du duel. Du haut de l'arbre Salsa et Beat observaient toujours la scène.

- AHAH ! Je savais que la vieille dame était amoureuse de Jazz ! Je le savais ! S'écria la petite fille en prenant la pose de la victoire, manquant de tomber de sa branche.  
- Mais c'est pas important pour l'instant ! T'as pas remarqué qu'elles vont se battre là ! Paniqua Beat tout en descendant de leur point d'espionnage.  
- Ah... Oui... Possible... Je parie sur Viola ! Malgré son âge, je suis archi sûre qu'elle va gagner ! Avoua Salsa, trop enthousiaste au goût de Beat.  
- Mais t'es idiote ! Arrêtes de parier ! Faut vite aller prévenir les autres ! S'exclama le petit garçon du bas de l'arbre, toujours aussi affolé.  
- Bon d'accord... Bouda Salsa en tapant du pied une fois descendue de son abri.

Le combat entre les deux femmes avait débuté. L'une à l'arc, l'autre aux poings. Falsetto hésitait un peu à l'approcher au début mais voyant que Viola ne semblait aucunement plaisanter et ne retenait pas ses coups, elle fonça sur sa cible, prête à en finir. C'était ça ou elle finirait blessée. Les flèches de l'archère étaient précises et redoutables mais la guerrière arrivait à les éviter, non sans mal. Lorsqu'elle arriverait à sa hauteur, la victoire lui serait à porter de mains, ou plutôt de poings. Viola ne se laissa pas faire et lui envoya quelques techniques tels que sa fameuse flèche sacrée qui frôla la joue de Falsetto et laissa une petite égratinure. Mais ça n'arrêta pas la guerrière qui continuait d'avancer. Aucune des deux ne voulait perdre, leur espoir et leur rêve était en jeu.  
Une fois parvenue à son but, Falsetto put enfin riposter aux attaques de son assaillante. Elle avait vu la détermination de son adversaire et ne contiendrait pas ses coups. Elle aussi voulait absolument la victoire. C'est avec cette état d'esprit qu'elle dirigea un premier coup de poing en direction du ventre de Viola qui ne put l'éviter. Elle toussa un bon coup avant de se reprendre un autre coup dans les côtes. Viola savait la force de son adversaire, mais la ressentir de cette façon lui fit faire face à la réalité. Mais malgré que l'archère soit faite pour se battre à distance, elle avait quelques savoir-faire en combat rapproché. Elle lui assena un coup d'arc dans la poitrine, qui la fit reculer de quelques pas, puis essaya de lui porter un coup de pied dans le bras. Mais Falsetto fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la jambe avant de tirer dessus et de l'envoyer au sol. Elle s'assit sur l'archère et lui fit une clé de bras l'empêchant de riposter.

- J'ai gagné. Dit simplement Falsetto, attendant une réponse de la jeune fille.  
- Je m'avoue vaincue. Affirma Viola, sans aucune protestation. Pourrais-tu lâcher mon bras, j'aimerais bien continuer à manier l'arc. Continua-t-elle en plaisantant, redevenant l'archère que tout le monde connaissait.

Falsetto, surprise par la réplique de Viola lâcha son bras sans rien redire et la laissa se lever sans faire un seul geste. Puis elle se ressaisit et lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ses côtes ayant l'air de la faire souffrir et son pied n'étant pas beau à voir.

- Je vais me débrouiller. Souria-t-elle en guise de remerciement avant de se diriger vers leur auberge en boitant et se tenant le bras.  
- Tu es certaine d'être en état de rentrer seule ? S'inquieta Falsetto, commençant à ressentir des remords de ne pas s'être retenue.  
- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis Arco est là pour me ramener ! Plaisanta Viola en montrant son compagnon qui était revenu sur son épaule, continuant son parcours.

Falsetto était désappointée, Viola venait de perdre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait abandonner pour Jazz. Pourtant elle ne semblait aucunement affectée par sa défaite. Elle parraissait même de meilleure humeur qu'avant. La guerrière eut alors un soupçon quant au vrai but du duel pour Viola.  
Sur le chemin, Viola riait en jouant avec Arco, en grimaçant à chaque soulevement de sa poitrine, ses côtes n'étant surement pas en bon état. Elle se dit qu'elle devait vite aller voir Polka pour qu'elle la soigne. Pui elle repensa à son duel, elle savait qu'elle allait perdre. Elle le savait et pourtant elle avait combattue jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être voulait-elle se battre une dernière fois pour cet amour impossible qui la hantait depuis sa rencontre avec le leader d'Andantino. Elle avait provoqué Falsetto en sachant très bien le résultat. Elle voulait tout simplement se débarrasser de ses sentiments pour Jazz, avoir une raison qui la pousserait réellement à abandonner. Elle n'attendait plus rien de la part de Jazz, elle ne faisait qu'endurer un amour absurde.

Viola commença à glousser en se disant qu'elle avait été bien cruche d'utiliser Falsetto pour assouvir son but. La pauvre devait encore se poser des questions sur son comportement. Elle continua de rire quand elle se dit que la médaille de cuivre lui était définitivement réservée. Mais Viola s'en fichait maintenant, elle était libre, libre de son attachement. Elle tenta de se changer les idées en improvisant une excuse acceptable à donner à Polka pour ses blessures, qui commençait vraiment à la faire souffrir.  
L'archère était presque arrivée à l'auberge. Elle se dit que dès qu'elle aurait vu la guérisseuse, elle serait plus sereine. Mais c'était sans compter l'objet de ses songes qui apparut au loin.

- Oh Viola, belle après-midi, tu ne trouves pas ? La salua Jazz amicalement d'un signe de la main.  
L'archère se dit qu'elle était maudite, tout mais pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas la voir dans cet état, il allait surement lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre. Jazz baissa la main en la fixant, son regard s'était assombri et un air inquiet avait pris place sur son visage : il avait remarqué ses blessures. Ça y est, elle sentait la question venir. Elle tenta de passer comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et accelera le pas en le suppliant intérieurement de la laisser tranquille. Mais Jazz n'était pas de cet avis et lui attrappa le bras.

- Viola, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?! S'alarma l'épéiste en brusquant la jeune fille.

Mais Jazz perçu immédiatement la grimace de douleur sur le visage de la jeune fille et porta son regard sur son bras, il était tout enflé. Il regretta aussitôt son précédant geste et lâcha son membre blessé. Il inspecta alors l'archère : sa cheville aussi était enflée, elle se tenait les côtes et semblait avoir du mal à respirer et des multitudes d'écorchures souillaient sa peau d'ordinaire si blanche. Son angoisse s'amplifia et il la fixa avec peur en attendant une réponse de Viola.

- Mais ce n'est rien ! Lui expliqua l'archère en réprimant sa douleur. Tu sais, les disputes de filles, ça peut mal finir des fois. Ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.  
- Ton état ne montre pas que tu n'as rien. Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène à l'auberge au moins ? Proposa le leader d'Andantino. Je pourrais t'aider à te soigner.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'auberge est juste là. Je suis une grande fille, je peux y arriver. Blagua-t-elle en continuant sa marche.  
- Tu es certaine ? Insista-t-il. Ça ne me gênerais pas du tout... Murmura-t-il, surtout pour lui.  
- Si tu veux me rendre service, j'ai bien quelque chose pour toi ! Admetta la jeune fille en s'arrêtant dans sa marche. Tu pourrais taquiner les deux idiots d'amoureux pour moi aujourd'hui ? Tu sais, Polka et Allegretto. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire pour l'instant...

Puis, sur cette demande, l'archère rentra dans l'auberge. Jazz était resté sur place en l'observant s'éloigner. Son explication ne lui semblait pas plausible. Comment avait-elle pu finir dans cet état...? Et puis pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui dire la raison ? Il n'avait pas sa confiance ? Il croyait pourtant. Qu'un de ses compagnons puisse manquer de foi en lui le vexait. Non... Ce qui le blessait était que ce soit elle qui ne croyait pas en lui. Il lui avait pourtant sembler qu'elle l'appréciait, et s'il se trompait ? Cette pensée lui pinca le coeur. Allait-il la perdre ? Non, il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Il avait déjà perdu Claves et ne voulait pas perdre un amour encore une fois. Elle taquinera elle-même Polka et Allegretto ! C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entreprit sa marche vers l'auberge. Mais il fut stoppé par les cris de Salsa et Beat.

De retour à l'auberge, Viola s'était installée sur son lit, de multiples bandages et poudres florales présents à ses côtés. Elle avait trouvé le papier de ses amis qui l'informait qu'ils étaient en ville. Elle allait devoir se soigner à la bonne vieille méthode, c'est-à-dire elle-même. Pour ses côtes, elle devrait attendre le retour de Polka. Ele décida de commencer par sa cheville. A la vue de celle-ci, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait bien gonflée. Falsetto n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte. Elle prit un bandage avec un peu de poudre et se pencha sur sa cheville mais sa douleur aux côtes se fit sentir. Elle lâcha les objets maintenant inaccessible sur le sol de sa chambre.  
Viola se sentit alors très mal, n'était-elle même pas capable de se soigner convenablement ? Elle pensait se sentir mieux après avoir perdu ce duel mais elle réalisa qu'elle éprouvait seulement un sentiment de mal-être et se sentait lamentable. Jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse ? Depuis qu'elle avait connu Jazz, aucunes onces de bonheur ne parraissaient lui parvenir. Peut-être était-ce le destin ? Elle qui enviait Falsetto de connaître Jazz depuis l'enfance commençais maintenant à la plaindre, elle avait du attendre beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle et devait souffrir horriblement. Elle comprit alors que malgré ses efforts, elle n'arriverait pas à oublier l'épéiste aussi facilement, elle souffrirait comme Falsetto a souffert cet amour à sens unique.

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues encore pleines de terre. D'abord minimes, ses pleurs devinrent plus puissants et résonnèrent dans la chambre. Viola se recroquevilla, ignorant la douleur que cette position lui procurait et laissa échapper toute sa tristesse. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aussi pitoyable. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait pleuré de cette façon. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait autant aimé un homme au point d'en souffrir. Arco ne pouvait qu'observer sa maîtresse dans sa souffrance.  
Jazz arriva à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il la vit aussi mal, son coeur se serra. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, il ne voulait pas du tout la voir comme ça ! Il se précipita sur elle et la pris dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Viola continua de pleurer dans les bras de l'épéiste. Il lui caressa gentillement le dos ne sachant trop quoi faire pour la consoler. Puis posa son autre main sur la tête de la malheureuse pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Son geste fit son effet, il sentit la respiration de la jeune fille se calmer. Une fois apaisée, Viola s'excusa timidement auprès de Jazz et se remit en position assise. Elle essaya de prendre un autre bandage pour s'occuper de sa cheville mais Jazz l'en empêcha.

- Laisses-moi te soigner, tu n'es pas en état de le faire toi-même. Affirma l'épéiste en enpoignant une poudre florale avant de la fixer intensément. Et ne discutes pas, je m'en charge.  
- D'accord... Se résigna la jeune fille avant de lui donner sa cheville.

- On ne t'a pas raté. Assura l'épéiste en appliquant la poudre au niveau du gonflement.  
- Oui j'avais remarqué. Informa l'archère avec un ton très ironique.  
- J'ai vu Salsa et Beat tout à l'heure. Continua Jazz en entourant sa cheville de bandage.  
- Euh... Oui... Répondit la jeune fille ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Ils étaient plein d'énergie, comme toujours. Insista-t-il, Viola ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi bavard. Et ils m'ont dit beaucoup de choses.

Il ne parla plus jusqu'à avoir fini ses soins puis releva la tête et encra ses yeux sombres dans ceux de l'archère.

- Viola, je suis au courant pour le duel.

¤*¤ Flash Back ¤*¤

Jazz se stoppa en reconnaissant son nom dans les cris de Salsa et Beat.

- JAZZ ! S'exclama Beat avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme.  
- Oula, du calme. Dit Jazz, ayant eue du mal à recevoir le poid des deux enfants.  
- Jazz ! Il... Il y a... Un... Gros... Un gros problème... Aaaah je meurs... Essaya Salsa à bout de souffle à force d'avoir courru partout avant de s'écrouler par terre. S'il vous plaît, dites à March que je l'aime...  
- Les autres- Les autres sont plus là ! Vite aides-nous ! Paniqua Beat ignorant Salsa et tirant la manche de Jazz.  
- Mais calmez-vous ! Beat, respire et dis moi se qu'il se passe ? Insista Jazz en tenant Beat par les épaules.  
- C'est Falsetto et Viola ! Elles font un duel pour toi ! Si tu n'interviens pas, elles vont se faire mal ! S'affola le petit garçon en sautant partout tellement il était stressé.

A l'entente de la replique du gamin, Salsa revint à la vie et se projeta sur lui, lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

- Non mais tu parles trop ! Faut surtout pas dire que la vieille dame est amoureuse de Jazz ! Sécria Salsa avant de se rendre compte de sa bétise.  
- Ah bah t'es maline ! Maintenant il le sait ! S'alarma Beat avant de se retourner vers le concerné. Jazz faut pas écouter se qu'elle dit.

Mais Jazz avait disparu, il s'était déjà rué vers l'auberge pour rejoindre Viola. Salsa n'y croyant pas ses yeux inspecta tout les alentours et ne trouva rien.

- Mais, il a disparu ! S'extasia la gamine. En fait c'est Jazz le vrai magicien !

¤*¤ Flash Back ¤*¤

Viola pesta contre les deux garnements qui n'étaient pas assez discrets selon elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en place et en plus de ça ils avaient du les espionner.

- Viola... Tu te rends compte du danger que tu as couru ?! S'énerva le jeune homme. Tu aurais pu y passer ! Tu savais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas gagner contre Falsetto... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! C'était complètement stupide ! Tu le sais ça ?

La jeune fille prit sa remaque très mal et se leva d'un coup, malgré sa cheville pour partir de la salle.

- Quand on ne sait pas la souffrance d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi éloigné, on ne qualifie pas ses efforts de stupide. Protesta-t-elle en commençant sa marche.

Jazz fut très surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille et se retourna vers elle. Il remarqua que Viola était sur le point de tomber à cause du manque de stabilité de sa cheville blessée. Il tenta de la rattrapper mais c'était sans compter le pied de la chaise qui le fit tomber avec elle.  
Viola avait fermé les yeux en appréhendant la chute et avait poussé un cri de douleur quand elle était tombée car ses côtes avaient été touchées. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Jazz se trouvait à califourchon sur elle. Celui-ci ne s'était pas de suite rendu compte de sa position. Quand il avait entendu le cri de Viola, il avait aussitôt vérifié qu'elle allait bien. Il se rendit vite compte que les circonstances étaient assez embarrassantes mais il en profita : il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et l'empêcha de se relever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Jazz ? Demanda la jeune fille en se débattant.  
- Je déteste te voir pleurer. Commença le jeune homme en essuyant les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Je déteste te voir souffrir. Continua-t-il en effleurant son bras blessé. Je déteste te savoir en danger. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Et surtout, je déteste imaginer que tu puisses me détester. Finit-il en frôlant le bout de ses lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce... que tu viens... de dire ? Hésita Viola abasourdie par le comportement du jeune homme.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? Viola, je te dis que je t'aime.

Sur cette phrase, Jazz se pencha et embrassa la jeune fille d'abord maladroitement puis langourousement. Il l'incita à ouvrir la bouche en chatouillant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Viola répondit vite à sa demande et le baiser s'intensifia.

Sur le pas de la porte, Falsetto était venue prendre des nouvelles de Viola et avait assisté à toute la scène.

- J'avais perdu ce combat avant même de l'avoir commencé. Dit-elle simplement en souriant tristement pour le nouveau couple.

* * *

Ah et pour les curieux *o* Le titre "**Alto VS Falsetto**" vient tout simplement des noms des personnages :) (Viola veut dire Alto en français et Falsetto... Bah... C'est Falsetto quoi XD)  
Merci encore d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
